


Kiss Me Without a Trace

by Blymi



Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Kissing, Roxas flusters easily pass it on, free prompt:Sneaking Kisses, rxweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blymi/pseuds/Blymi
Summary: The five times Roxas snuck kisses and the one time Xion snuck one back...
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Kissy Kissy

1.

There isn't much that Roxas and Xion disagree with, especially on little matters, but if there was one thing that neither of them could agree on, it was their first kiss. 

Roxas deemed their first kiss happened a year after Xehanort’s defeat. They were both about seventeen and had been dating for a good two weeks. It was quick and fleeting, but it was a kiss regardless. 

Xion, however,  _ knew  _ their first kiss was when they were still in Organization XIII when they were just about fifteen. Long before Xion realized what Organization XIII was really up to and attempted to stop them.

They’d just finished a mission on Destiny Island and decided to take a small break at the beach, enjoying the sunset as the sky turned the sky a pretty mix of lilac and soft oranges, with just the hint of yellow in it. They weren’t able to truly get the “beach” experience as they wanted, but Xion felt a small scent of peace hearing the waves gently cascade against the shore, and smelled the salty ocean, feeling her heart swell with a strange sense of nostalgia. 

“Xion, look,” Roxas said, kneeling right where the water kissed the shore, rubbing his gloved hand against something in the sand before picking it up for Xion to see. Xion kneeled next to him as he passed her a Thalassa shell. 

She smiled softly at it, holding it up against the fleeting sunlight and admiring the colors of the purple and yellow shell. She held it tightly in her hand before pressing it against her chest, where her heart would be. She smiled at Roxas, not really taking note of his reddening face and wide eyes. “Thanks, Roxas, I’ll always keep it with me.” 

For a moment, Roxas didn’t say anything before looking down at the sand, “Uh, yeah, sure.” 

She didn’t comment on his suddenly bashful behavior. Instead, she began digging through the swishy sand looking for another shell so they could match. Instead of another Thalassa shell, she saw another one—a little wider, but a pretty pale pink—and dug it out to give to Roxas. 

“Rox—”

When she turned to look at the boy, Roxas was already leaning towards her, lips pressed against her jaw and the corner of her bottom lip; eyes closed so tight his nose started to scrunch up. Just as quickly had his lips  _ (almost barely) _ touched hers, his lips were gone. 

Shocked, Xion reached up to press her hand against the spot he’d kissed. In response, Roxas looked almost as shocked. 

“You—” 

“I wasn’t trying—!” 

“You kissed—”

“I was aiming for your cheek!” He pressed a hand against his face, dragging it down his face before looking at the horizon. “I wasn’t—I mean, not that I’d have minded but I wasn’t _ trying  _ to.”

" **...** But you kissed  _ me _ ." 

Xion wasn't shocked about  _ where _ the act had happened, more so that the act took place at all. The fact that Roxas had actually  _ kissed _ her was a big deal in and of itself. They'd both been to Beast's Castle, after all, had listened to Lumière marvel about the romantic art of kissing one's lover before Cogworth shooed him away. 

Romance wasn't even  _ supposed _ to be in a Nobody's vocabulary, and yet Roxas  _ kissed _ her. 

The boy looked over at her just as she opened her mouth to say something, really  _ anything _ in response. 

"It doesn't count, okay?" 

Xion was dumbfounded. " _ What? _ Like hell, it doesn't!" 

Roxas shook his head. "It doesn't, it doesn't."

"It does too, Roxas!" 

"No, I did it and I say it doesn't count, so it doesn't!" 

"You can't just steal someone's first kiss and say it doesn't count Roxas!" 

He tensed, turning beet red. "I didn't  _ steal it! _ I missed!" 

"You did  _ not! _ " She argued, pointing to the counter of her lips, "You caught it!"

" _ Caught it?! _ Then it definitely  _ doesn't _ count!" 

" _ Roxas _ !"

Saying nothing more of the argument, Roxas stood and started to walk. "We should go, Axel's probably waiting for us." 

Xion pouted, quickly jogging to catch up with Roxas. "We aren't done talking about this." 

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I'm sure." 

2.

They were on the top of the clocktower, waiting for Lea to come back with more ice cream, and just silently enjoying each other’s company. Xion looked over at Roxas, giving him a soft smile before leaning forward to start up a conversation with him. 

As she continued to talk about the happenings of the day—how fun it was going shopping with Olette, then absolutely kicking Hayner’s butts in Struggle Ball on her first try, how fun it was showing Namine around the art stores, where she nearly passed out from happiness. Not that she really needed to tell him, because he was there for most of it. 

But Roxas listened on anyways, eyes on her the whole time. 

Xion felt her heart swell as she saw Roxas’ eyes fill with care and adoration and the soft smile on his lips. For a second, she stared at his lips, wondering if it was the forever setting sun’s light tinting his lips red or because of the cherry-flavored lip balm he favored so much. That single thought created a spiral tangent ranging from if he’d put the lip balm on after he’d finished his first ice cream to whether or not his lips were still cold from the treat to whether or not he’d thought about warming them against hers—

At the sound of his laughter, her eyes flicked back to his, seeing the amusement in his sterling blue eyes.

He pressed his elbow against his knee, leaning against his palm as she began to trail off. “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

“You  _ weren't, _ ” she said, turning her nose up when she turned away from him, even as he gave her a small shove. 

"Hey, I hear you guys having fun without me." They heard Lea's voice ring from around the corner. 

Xion opened her mouth to reply, but before a sound could even form, Roxas tapped her shoulder, making her look at him. He shocked her by yanking her elbow, cupping her cheek and making her lean towards him enough for him to leave a kiss on her pliant lips. 

Before she could even respond to the kiss, Roxas pulled back with just enough time to put some distance between them before Lea even rounded the corner. 

Xion’s hand flew to her lips. “Wha—what?!” 

Roxas shrugged, pulling out his gummiphone as if nothing happened, almost refusing to face her altogether. “I don’t know, I just felt like it.”

Xion didn't acknowledge Lea when he sat next to Roxas, she just kept glaring at Roxas as he looked away from her to grab the ice cream bar passed to him. 

"That wasn't fair." She took the ice cream Lea offered to her, not thinking of the confused noise he let out when she all but snatched it from him and took a large bite out it. 

Roxas laughed around his own large bite, "All's fair in love and war." 

Lea sighed, "I can't tell what you two are on about, but from the look on Roxas' face it's something pretty dumb." 

Twice in a row. Xion should have realized the pattern. 

3.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit silly?” Xion asked as Roxas skated towards her, away from the usual gang. He hummed in response, kicking up his skateboard and plopping down next to her. She offered him a sip of her slushie, which he took gratefully. After the first sip, he decided he liked it enough to take the cup from her.

“What is?” 

“The kiss.” she looked at him from the side of her eye, watching as he blinked at her before looking down at the straw sticking out the cup and playing with it. 

“A-are you still thinking about it?” 

Xion nodded. “I mean, it was our first one we shared since we started dating, and it happened really fast. Not to mention, Lea was right around the corner.”

If Roxas noticed the implications of 'since we started dating', he certainly didn't bring it up.

“I didn’t realize it meant that much to you, sorry.” 

Xion raised an eyebrow at his almost pouty expression, covering her lips to keep the huff of a laugh out of her mouth. “I’m not mad about it, actually.” she tugged at the bottom of his sleeve to get him to look at her. “I was just wondering what brought it on, you could have told me you wanted a kiss.” 

Roxas looked into the sky, letting out a big sigh. “Nothing brought it on—a guy can’t just kiss his girlfriend ‘cause she looks pretty?”

Xion pulled her hand away from Roxas’ sleeve to press against the smile growing and her no doubt flushing cheeks. She knew people thought she was pretty, and there was never a doubt in her mind that she was, but having Roxas make reference to it filled her with such giddy it was almost embarrassing for the young man to see. From the mischievous smile on his face, he probably knew that as well. 

“That’s a cheap shot, youngster.” Xion huffed. He laughed at the name considering he was technically older than her. 

“Like you don’t do the same thing when we’re at home.” he leaned his head against hers, pressing against her forehead when she pouted. “What’d they say? Turnabout is fair play?”

“It’s only fair play when I do it.” 

“That’s cheating, Xion.”

“No clue.” 

Roxas sat up, watching Xion giggle at her own comeback before finally taking a sip of her slushie. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before they heard Hayner calling Roxas back over to the vert ramps to show him this new trick that “definitely won’t kill him, hopefully,” because Pence refused to "write his will".

Roxas laughed out a response before beckoning Xion to come with him. 

“I think I’m gonna wait for Olette to come back so we have a voice of reason first. Besides, she’s going to show me this really cool trick on the half-pint, apparently.” 

“Pence is right there. He’s like the king of the voice of reason.” 

Xion leaned over to see said boy shrugging at Hayner in a “what are you gonna do?” way, probably already being convinced whatever half-brained scheme Hayner came up with was probably okay and maybe not as deadly as it could have been. Overall, a bad idea. Xion would go to be the voice of reason, but Roxas must have been taking Sora and Ven’s Puppy Dogs Eyes 101 courses because her will would probably bend like wet noodles. 

“I think… I’ll pass for now. Besides—” she snatched the now half-empty drink from Roxas’ hand before he could even blink, “—I’ll be nursing this bad boy for a minute.” 

Roxas scrunched up his nose. “How unfair of you.” Xion shrugged, thinking nothing of it when she wrapped her lips around the straw and took a huge gulp of the slushie. “You know, I find it  _ pretty _ funny that you’re still thinking about the small peck I gave you when you can just steal an indirect kiss from me like it’s nothing.”

“ _ Bose ar _ —!” she exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth because in her rush to defend herself, she narrowly avoided spitting her slushie out. Her eyes followed as Roxas stood with his skateboard, quickly reaching out for his sleeve as she quickly swallowed the ice, shivering slightly as her ears popped. “Listen here, mister—!”

Letting Xion’s momentum pull him, he placed his hand against the wooden bench she was sitting on, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers again. Unlike before, he let his lips linger against hers, actually being able to enjoy the contact instead of being left longing for it after pulling away. 

Xion slowly blinked her eyes open when Roxas pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, slightly red in the face. 

"The next time we kiss, I'll make sure it's longer than a couple of seconds, okay?" 

And with that, without waiting for her to respond, Roxas ran off. In the distance, she could hear Hayner and Pence explode with laughter at something, but was too busy playing with the straw of their shared drink to care, pouting. 

"As if that would make up for all this." 

4.

Xion didn’t really get why there were still stray heartless roaming around, but then again, she wasn’t really listening when Yen Sid explained that Xehanort’s interference regarding heartless only made them more frantic, not that he caused them to show up at all. Therefore, getting rid of Xehanort didn’t necessarily mean getting rid of the heartless, blah blah blah. All she heard was life would be a little easier for the keyblade warriors and left it at that.

She could already see in her mind’s eye Roxas smirking at his reckless nature’s influence on her. 

Unfortunately, the actual Roxas was currently crossing keyblades with the long, noodle-y arms of several Dusk, who’d all seem to gather in a large group out of nowhere. And in the middle of an occupied plaza no less. For some reason they'd refused to listen to reason—probably because they weren't nobodies anymore—so a fight was unavoidable. 

She made a mental note to begrudgingly pay Kairi 20 munny for being right.

“UGH!” Roxas’ groan brought her out of her thoughts, swinging at the group of Dusk trying to sneak around him to get to Xion and backing into her, pressing his slightly more muscular back against hers. The Dusks seemed to wait for them as they collected themselves.

Xion worried her bottom lip at Roxas’ tired expression, knowing he’d been kept up all night with his nightmares. He was probably no doubt already out of it from sleep deprivation, and now this. Knowing asking him to take a break wouldn’t help, she looked at him and smirked. 

“What? You out of practice or something?” 

Roxas scoffed, sending her a scrunched up face over his shoulder before giving her the same smirk. “As if. Just wondering if Lea and Isa were planning to get here before or  _ after _ we kicked all their asses.” 

Xion shook her head with a slight giggle. “I’m sure they’re on their way.” She looked over at him, “But, I bet you of all people could take care of these guys before they get here.” Despite the slight danger of their situation, she felt satisfied at his wide-eyed, red-faced expression he’d given her. She just couldn’t help herself; he was just too cute. 

“You’re not fair sometimes, Xi. Who said you could be this cute.” 

“All in a day’s work. You know I love talking you up.” 

By the time Isa and Lea arrived, they'd already dealt with a majority of the hoard, which Roxas felt the need to remind them of, even when the two told Xion and Roxas to rest while they surveyed the area. 

"They really took their sweet time. Lazy twenty-somethings." Roxas grumbled, leaning his head back against the building they were currently sitting against. 

Xion raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey now, we'll be twenty-somethings soon enough. Besides, we get to rest now." 

"Listen, I don't think seventeen is all that close to twenty-something," Roxas chuckled, sliding himself down to rest his head on Xion's lap. "I'd like a little more than just rest right now." 

"Like what?" 

"A reward would be nice." 

Xion furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at Roxas as his hand shot up, cupping the back of her neck, pulling her down enough that he could plant his lips against hers. She groaned at the uncomfortable position, but Roxas quickly rectified the situation, sitting up and letting his arm relax over her shoulder, his other arm holding him up. She wasn’t sure if it was leftover adrenaline from the fight, or if Roxas’ sudden kiss really caused her heart to beat as fast as it was. 

Either way, she relaxed into the kiss, placing a hand on Roxas’ cheek just as he pulled away from her.

He sent her a heart-wrenching smirk, and she hated how much it made her heart pound. He laid back down across her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her abdomen. He let out a huge sigh. 

“That’s a good reward.” 

She pouted but regardless ran a hand through his hair as he relaxed on her lap. 

5.

She made it into a game, wondering just when and where Roxas would kiss her, not that it mattered. Roxas always had a way of getting the jump on her. She wasn't sure if it was a special skill or if Roxas was doing it on purpose.

But there has to be some level of tack when it comes to sneaking a kiss in a car with two other couples, right? So he was definitely doing it on purpose, yes? Especially when he kisses everything but her lips discreetly, right? 

They were all sitting in a large van, sitting in some abandoned parking lot. The front seats were pushed back as far as they could go, giving Kairi and Sora—who were in the front seats—full access to the large back area if they wanted. Riku and Namine sitting in the second row of seats, in charge of passing snacks and such around out of the duffle bag sitting in between them. The left Roxas and Xion in the third row, being the only couple that could truly cuddle since there was no gap in between their seats. 

There were other abandoned cars around them, in them their other friends that didn’t want to cram themselves in between the trio of couples.

Roxas snuggled closer to her, pulling the blanket they were under closer to them as well. “Listen, I’m all for whatever Kairi wants to do sometimes, but is a drive-in movie a good idea when it’s so cold outside and we’re in a car with no power.” 

Kairi looked back, narrowing her eyes at him. “You talk a bit game for someone hogging the blanket.” 

“I’m sharing with Xion,” he said smartly. Xion giggled but otherwise shushed him. There would be no stopping them if they ended up getting into an argument, both of them cut from the same cloth and all. Though, Xion could kind of agree with where he was coming from, not that she minded having Roxas pressed so close against her.

“Once the movie starts, I’m sure it won’t matter all that much, right?” Namine responded, reaching down and grabbing some candy and opening it, keeping it away from Riku when he  _ insisted _ those were for when the movie started and tried to take them. 

“Speaking of which,” Sora said, “when’s the movie supposed to start anyways?” They all looked to their gummiphones, seeing that it was a couple of minutes after the movie was supposed to start. “Maybe we shouldn’t have trusted Lea to set up the projector?” 

“I could have told you that,” Roxas murmured, grabbing Xion’s hand under the blanket and interlocking their fingers together. She smiled as he leaned against her shoulder, leaning her cheek against his head. 

“Lea seemed to know what he was doing though,” Riku said, looking out his window for the taller man. 

“Lea does like to seem cool,” Xion breathed, “Maybe he’ll shock us—” And just as she said that the tall, stone wall that sat in front of them lit up with pictures and the airy sound of romantic music filled the air. 

“I’ll bet twenty munny someone had to help him,” Kairi said.

“Why would anyone give you twenty munny?” Namine joked, prompting everyone to laugh before finally, everyone silenced for the movie.

Xion didn’t think much of Roxas’ thumb caressing the back of her hand, thinking that he was being as affectionate as he could in a car full of people, and when he brought their interlocked hands up to press her pointer finger against his lips, she just assumed it was a quick, one-second thing. But he’d keep his lips against her finger. 

She looked down at him to find he was already looking at her, cheeks warming at the intense eye contact. 

Roxas pressed another kiss against her other fingers, quickly moving her hand closer to him so he could kiss the inside of her wrist. He peeked over at the others in the car, noticing with glee that they were all too invested in the movie to look back at them. He trailed his kisses up to her palm. 

Xion—forgetting about the movie all together—pinched her lips together, slightly puckering them and leaning her head closer to him and hoping that he would lean forward and kiss her lips, instead, he kissed her cheek, tilting his head to press another against her jaw. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned at him, but Roxas paid her no mind, pressing more kisses against her shoulder.

“Hey—” and just like that, Roxas leaned back against her shoulder, looking forward to Namine as she turned around to pass them a box of chocolates, “—do you guys want any of these?” 

“Sure,” Roxas answered, voice almost steady enough to not warrant suspicion, reaching forward and grabbing the box with his unoccupied hand. Xion said nothing, looking down at the blanket with her cheeks flushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the thought of almost getting caught. Though, it wasn’t as if  _ she _ was doing anything worth being embarrassed about. 

“Thanks, Namine.” 

She nodded, looking between the both of them questionably, looking back at the other occupants of the car before leaning forward to whisper, “Are you two okay? Your faces are—” 

“We’re fine,” Roxas hurriedly said, eyes darting from her face to the window and back. 

Namine continued to look at Roxas for a moment before giving him the most mischievous look that ever crossed her face, and Roxas was suddenly convinced that she and Kairi did indeed share a face because the blood drained from his face as if Kairi herself had looked at him. 

“Nam—” 

“No, no, I’m saying nothing,” she smirked, turning back to her seat as if nothing happened. “I did say be inconspicuous, it’s nice to finally be listened to.” 

Xion raised an eyebrow at the two, thoroughly confused, but Roxas refused to meet her eye, choosing instead to look out the window.

+1

Xion was at the ends of her ropes. She was tired of the soft pecks, of the quick kisses that didn't go anywhere. She wanted to kiss her boyfriend stupid and he was making it  _ difficult. _

But no more. 

If Roxas wasn't going to take initiative, then  _ she _ would. And luckily for Xion, the universe smiled down upon her and gave her the perfect opportunity on the eve of her eighteenth birthday. 

Lea and Isa had left to take care of some errands and make sure the reservations to the restaurant they would eat out at tomorrow were set, leaving the two alone in the apartment. Since they had to get a lot of materials—seeing as the whole slew of their friends would be coming—Xion knew they would be gone for a while. Not knowing when she'd get another perfect moment like this, she figured now was her chance to strike. 

She walked into Roxas' room after knocking, seeing him laying on his bed, music book opened, no doubt looking for something new to play on his guitar. He leaned on his elbows just as she clicked the lights off. He blinked, eyes adjusting to what little of the twilight slipped in through his curtains, watching as Xion sat on the bed in front of him, scooting on it to sit in between his knees. 

Without a word, she leaned forward, cupping Roxas’ cheek gently and placing her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sighing keenly when Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she molded her lips against his. She smiled against his lips, leaning forward more and more until Roxas back hit his mattress, and he let out a confused hum. 

She continued though, one hand moving down the side of his neck as the other combing through the hair in the back of his head slowly, making him shiver and his hands twitch on her waist. She pulled back just enough so she could see him, lips gazing his just the slightest, thumb pressing against his bottom lip, kissing him once more quickly before going back in. She was delighted, feeling Roxas kiss her back just as passionately, hands moving up and down her side. 

She felt satisfaction vibrate through her body when his arms wrapped about her, one of his hands pressing against the back of her head as if she were going to stop kissing him. As if she could pass up the opportunity to press her lips against him. 

Xion pulled back, breath huffing against Roxas’ lips, watching as his eyes slowly peaked open at her, and before she could even try to decipher what his eyes were saying, she’d kiss him again, first on his lips, then his cheek, kissing him wherever her lips saw fit, and smothering him with the weight of her love. 

She wanted to kiss him forever, getting as much pleasure from the act as him. 

Roxas gasped, eyebrows furrowed as all he could focus on her lips on him, moving and trailing to his neck. “X-Xion, wait—” 

Xion pulled away, asking him if she’d made him uncomfortable with a soft, “Roxas?” Her eyes roamed from his red face to his hazy eyes and trembling lips. He looked completely undone at the seams. 

A small smile graced her lips as she gently cupped one of his blushing cheeks. “How cute.” 

Roxas groaned, unraveling his arms from around her and bringing his hands up to cover his face, “I can’t believe this. How uncool.” 

“Oh! I don’t mean cute as, like, condescending, or anything! I meant like, cute as in I wanna kiss you more!”

“Xion, you’re  _ not _ helping.” 

She blinked at him, “Roxas, are you embarrassed?” 

His hands ran down his face, and he looked at Xion as if he was annoyed, but the excited look on her face crushed any feeling that wasn’t pure adoration. “As if it wasn’t obvious already.” 

“It is, I’m just happy, is all.” 

Roxas couldn’t get another word out because Xion had completely flopped on top of him, wrapping her arms around him. He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms back around her waist as she cozy up against him. “Nice to see you’re happy about embarrassing me.” 

“I can’t help it, you pull away from our kisses so much that I never see your reactions. Knowing you get so flustered is great. Your girlfriend kisses you and you light up like a light." 

Roxas groaned again, and she laughed again. 


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So while I was editing the other fic, I realized I mislabeled the parts and had 2 number fours, and there was an extra one. And this is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing, I thought I was running out of time and so this one was heavily inspired by the manga Horimiya.
> 
> I was just going to omit it, but I liked how I characterized Ven's very small appearance.

Extra.

Xion wasn't sure if she minded Roxas surprising her with kisses every so often anymore. She liked kissing Roxas, loved it actually, but it seemed as if Roxas only kissed her when he  _ knew _ they could be interrupted, never going anywhere farther than a couple of seconds kissing. 

And it wasn't like she was hoping to go all the way with him, though she wasn't opposed to it. But maybe sometimes she would like for Roxas to kiss her for hours on end, and maybe even deepen their kisses sometimes, or even give her the chance to.

They were currently in the Land of Departure, hanging out in Ven's room after he'd invited them over to help get rid of the pound of hard candy he refused to tell them where he got. 

"It's not that important," he said when he dumped them all on the table, "besides, it gives me a reason to give something to all my friends." 

Roxas smirked, "Thanks a lot, Candy King." 

Ven rolled his eyes, "It's still 'Ven', Roxas." 

"Candy King Ven it is." 

"This is really nice of you, Ven," Xion said, digging through all the strange flavors. Seriously, why would a company create a cray flavored candy is beyond her. 

Ven noticed her grimace, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Aqua and Naminé took all the strawberry flavored one, and Vanitas snuck all the normal ones." 

She tilted her head. "But I thought Vanitas didn't like candy?" 

"Oh, he does, but not a lot. He's moreso…"

Roxas, after luckily finding a lemon-flavored candy, said, "Van's just petty like that." 

"Yeah, that's about it." 

Xion sighed, “Well, I guess I can try to find a new flavor I think is cool.” She opened a random one, liking the mint green color of the wrapper, ripping it open without even reading the flavor and plopping it in her mouth. “Ugh.” 

Ven laughed at her, getting up, “Let me go get some water, and then I’ll see if I can find where Vanitas put the normal one.” 

“I’d appreciate it.” 

Ventus wasn't even gone for a whole minute before Roxas leaned over to plant a kiss on Xion's lips, not that she had any complaints about it. 

She thought it was going to be another quick one, just a small peck—maybe more—to get him through more of Aqua's training once she returned. But Roxas didn't quickly pull back like he usually did in these situations, instead, he slid his arm around her shoulder, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Xion sighed, relaxing against him before slightly jolting in surprise when she felt his tongue pass her lower lip. She could feel his heart pounding when she placed her hand against his chest and returned the favor, resisting the urge to smile when he hummed a little. Her hand traveled up his chest to his shoulder, gripping at his shirt when his tongue entered the caverns of her mouth and—

Huh?

Roxas pulled back, staring directly at Xion’s shocked face as he swirled the candy in his mouth, giving her a slight smirk. “Thanks.”

Did he… did he just kiss her for the candy?

“You’re unbelievable,” she pouted. He shrugged, pulling away from her, and standing. 

“I’m gonna go spit this out, It’s _ horrible _ .” 

Leaving the door wide open, he walked out and, from the sound of the voices outside, saw Ventus as he passed. 

"Hey! Vanitas gave me back some of the candy—Woah! What's your with your—well, our face?" 

Roxas groaned, "Shut  _ up _ , Ventus." 

**Author's Note:**

> ... or the five times Roxas kisses Xion and gets flustered, and the one time Xion kisses him and sees him.
> 
> I meant to finish this long before rokushi week and it ended up being done super late lol.


End file.
